poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Frankie Stein and Draculaura's Adventures of Bionicle the trilogy
Frankie Stein and Draculaura's Adventures of Bionicle the trilogy is the 1st to 3rd Mattel/LEGO crossover. Plot In Mask of Light, The Mask of Light takes place on a tropical island in the Bionicle universe. According to legend, the Great Spirit Mata Nui created the island's masked Matoran inhabitants. Mata Nui was sent into a coma by his envious spirit brother Makuta, who began a reign of terror on the island until six guardians known as Toa freed the island from his regime. The Matoran, alongside the Toa and Turaga leaders, live in Element-themed regions of the island. The events of The Mask of Light takes place during the latter half of the toyline's 2002–2003 narrative. The film starts when two Matoran from the fire village of Ta-Koro called Jaller and Takua discover a Great Kanohi, a Toa mask imbued with Elemental power. The two Matoran then participate in a multi-tribal game of Kohlii, the island's national sport:3 the match reveals developing tensions between the Fire Toa Tahu and the Water Toa Gali. At the end of the match, the Mask is accidentally revealed and the Turaga recognize its powers. They announce that it heralds the arrival of a seventh Toa destined to defeat Makuta and awaken Mata Nui. Jaller and Takua are sent on a quest to find the Seventh Toa, guided by the Mask. In the meantime, Makuta sends three of his Rahkshi "sons" to retrieve the Mask. During an attack on Ta-Koro which destroys the village, Tahu is poisoned, causing him to become increasingly erratic and worsening his already-strained relationship with Gali. During their journey together, Jaller and Takua receive aid from the Air Toa Lewa, and the Ice Toa Kopaka, the latter of whom temporarily immobilizes the Rakhshi by trapping them in a frozen lake. After this, Takua is threatened by Makuta, and abandons Jaller in an attempt to shield him. Makuta then releases three more Rakhshi, who attack the Earth village of Onu-Koro as Takua arrives. Tahu, Kopaka, Lewa and Gali arrive to help the Earth Toa Onua and the Stone Toa Pohatu: during the battle, Tahu is further corrupted and goes insane, forcing the Toa to capture him and flee. Takua decides to rejoin Jaller, while Gali and the other Toa purge the Rakhshi poison from Tahu, resulting in his reconciliation with Gali. Arriving at Kini Nui, a great temple at the island's centre, Jaller and Takua are confronted by all six Rahkshi. The six Toa mount a united offensive and defeat five of them, but a surviving Rahkshi attacks Takua. Jaller sacrifices himself to protect Takua, and Jaller's final words prompt Takua to don the Mask of Light: the Mask transforms him into Takanuva, the Toa of Light. Defeating the final Rakhshi, he constructs a craft powered by the worm-like creatures inside the Rahkshi to guide him to Makuta. Traveling to his lair beneath Mata Nui, the two hold a Kohlii contest for the island's fate. At Takanuva's bidding, the Toa, Turaga and Matoran gather together in the chamber, and witness Takanuva merging with Makuta to form a single powerful being. With Takanuva's willpower dominant, the being raises a gate leading deeper beneath the island, through which the gathered people flee. The being also revives Jaller before the gate collapses on top of it. The Turaga proceed to awaken Mata Nui using the Mask of Light, which in turn revives Takanuva. The film ends with Takanuva discovering the long-dormant city of Metru Nui, the Matoran's original home. In Legends of Metru Nui, The movie shows how the Toa Metru manage to defeat Makuta. The six Matoran who turn into Toa with the help of Toa Lhikan, Whenua, Onewa, Vakama, Nokama, Matau and Nuju, imprison Makuta in Protodermis. They save the Matoran from being put to sleep, then being awakened again to serve the Makuta. They meet two Dark Hunters: Nidhiki and Krekka, which imprisoned Toa Lhikan and tried to destroy the Toa Metru. During the movie, the Toa discover their mask powers, which grant them special abilities while wearing their masks. In the end, the Toa save the Matoran, and reawaken them by using their Toa powers, turning themselves into Turaga. The film begins with Turaga Vakama describing a land that existed before Mata Nui called Metru Nui, where the local Toa were falling in battle as a relentless shadow sought to conquer the great city. Lhikan, the last remaining Toa, travels throughout the entire city, giving Toa stones to six Matoran: Whenua, Nuju, Matau, Onewa, Nokama, and Vakama. After giving the last stone to Vakama, Lhikan is captured by two Dark Hunters, Nidhiki and Krekka. Vakama later meets the other Matoran at the Great Temple in Ga-Metru; there, they are transformed into six new Toa. After Vakama has a vision, they all set out to recover the six Great Disks hidden throughout Metru Nui, hoping to prove to Turaga Dume, the city's leader, that they are worthy Toa. However, Dume issues that "small gifts" will not confirm them as Toa, and puts them to a grueling test instead. When the six fail to pass, Dume denounces them as "imposters" and unleashes the Vahki (the city's law enforcers) upon them. In the ensuing chaos, Onewa, Nuju, and Whenua are captured while Vakama and the others escape the Coliseum by leaping into a chute system, with the Dark Hunters giving chase. Vakama, Nokama, and Matau abandon the chute system at Ko-Metru when the Dark Hunters get the flow reversed and set out to find the other Toa and Lhikan, whom Vakama believes is still alive. They hitch a ride on a Vahki transport to Po-Metru, where are ambushed by the Dark Hunters and flee from a herd of Kikanalo beasts. Nokama discovers that her mask allows her to speak and understand foreign languages and persuades the Kikanalo to help them find Lhikan; Matau discovers his mask power (shape-shifting) along the way. Meanwhile, Onewa, Whenua, and Nuju are trying unsuccessfully to escape when are approached by a mysterious Turaga, who explains that Toa mask powers are needed to escape and teaches them how to activate them. Growing impatient, the Toa argue until Onewa's mind-control and Nuju's telekinesis mask powers activate, and Nuju uses his to create an escape route. Whenua then discovers his mask power (night vision) before the four reunite with Vakama, Nokama, and Matau. The Turaga then reveals himself to be Lhikan, who sacrificed his power to turn Vakama and company into Toa. He inquires as to the safety of the "Heart of Metru Nui", which Vakama believed was Lhikan himself, but is actually the Matoran. Vakama then discovers a small canister that contains Dume; the Dume from before was an impostor. Pursued by the Vahki, the Toa, along with Lhikan, set out to stop the false Dume, who has summoned the Matoran to the Coliseum to be placed in canisters to sleep. The false Dume reveals himself to be Makuta in disguise, and plunges the Great Spirit Mata Nui into slumber. The Toa gather as many Matoran capsules as they can and race to escape the crumbling city. On the way out, the Dark Hunters attack them again, but are killed, along with a Nivawk (Makuta's spy), when Makuta absorbs them. As the group leaves Metru Nui, Vakama creates the legendary Mask of Time, which he unsuccessfully tried to do as a Matoran, from the Great Disks. Makuta pursues and in the ensuing battle, Lhikan is killed protecting Vakama. In an anguished rage, Vakama knocks the Mask of Time into the sea and defeats Makuta in combat using his newfound concealment mask power. The Toa combine their powers to seal Makuta in a protodermis prison and move on to the surface. Then, The Toa Metru return to Metru Nui to rescue the Matoran trapped beneath the Colosseum. The Toa's ship crashes onto the shore. In Web of Shadows, The film begins with the sight of the crystal prison of the Makuta. Suddenly, a mysterious voice calls his name and a talon scratches the prison, causing a small single shard to fall off. The Toa Metru survive and arrive at Metru Nui; however, the Toa follow the orders of Vakama and are trapped when spider-like creatures called Visorak attack the Toa with their spinners, paralyzing them. Later, a Keelerak heads to the Coliseum to report to the horde's king, Sidorak. The king of the horde orders the Toa killed, but the Vortixx Roodaka, the viceroy and future queen of the hordes, persuades Sidorak to allow the Hordika venom to take effect before killing the Toa and bring her their bodies. As the Toa hang above in their cocoons, the Toa are arguing with Matau blaming Vakama for leading them into a trap. As they hang, they are transformed into Toa Hordika, causing them to fall from their high altitude. Luckily, they are saved by the six beings who later introduce themselves as Rahaga, led by Norik. As Hordika, they cannot use their Mask or elemental powers and they are much more susceptible to their more bestial natures. As they'll remain Hordika forever if the Hordika venom is not neutralized in time, their only hope of changing back lies in the ancient hermit-like Rahi named Keetongu, whom no one has seen for millennia, nor do some believe his existence. Vakama, angry for being blamed and thinking that his friends don't understand how difficult it is to be a leader, storms off, determining to get the better of the other Toa by trying save the Matoran alone. However, he is captured by the Visorak, waking up in the Coliseum observation tower with Roodaka waiting for him to wake up. She gave him a proposal; if he leads the hordes, he can rule Metru Nui. Overpowered by his Hordika instinct, Vakama accepted her offer. He captures five of the six Rahaga, except Norik, and destroys much of the Great Temple, prompting the other Toa Hordika and Norik to quickly looking for Keetongu's whereabouts by following the inscription translated before the attack: "Follow the falling tears to Ko-Metru until they reach the sky." The five Toa Hordika and Norik follow the stream of tears to Ko-Metru, where they end up in a cave and meet Keetongu. Meanwhile, Vakama is made master of the Visorak hordes and prepares to capture the other Toa. The Toa and Norik request Keetongu's help. He refuses, telling them that he could not start a battle on their behalf, but he could aid those loyal to the three virtues (unity, duty, and destiny), doing so being Keetongu's sworn duty. When Keetongu also refuses Matau's request for the Toa to be changed back, Norik explains that in order to rescue Vakama and the Matoran, they must learn to live and fight as Hordika, not be rid of their monstrous forms. However, the Toa's devotion to Vakama has touched the Rahi, so he agrees to join them in their fight. Later, at the Coliseum, the final battle for Metru Nui begins. While the Toa distract the Visorak, Matau, believing he is responsible for Vakama's turning, confronts him while Keetongu fights Sidorak and Roodaka. Matau tries to reason with Vakama as Keetongu is struck down by Roodaka, though the blast does not kill him, and Roodaka leaves Sidorak to be killed by the Rahi. Matau reminds Vakama about his duty as a Toa and his destiny to rescue the Matoran, returning Vakama to his senses. Norik frees his fellow Rahaga and joins the Toa, but they are defeated by Roodaka's Kahgarak and she demands them to give her their elemental powers. The five Toa fire their Rhotuka spinners, but have little effect on her. At this time, Vakama confronts her ready to fire his spinner, and Roodaka warns him all the assembled Visorak will destroy him and his friends if she's struck down. Vakama then orders all the Visorak to leave, telling them they were free of Roodaka's power, backing his claim with the power Sidorak had given him as commander of the hordes. Now without any aid, Roodaka simply stands and allows Vakama to fire his shot, as Norik realises too late the nature of the heart stone in her breastplate when Vakama's spinner strikes it. As Roodaka's body falls, a crimson hand encloses her and teleports her away, leaving behind the stone. Vakama realizes that the stone was Makuta's, carved from the same protodermis that the Toa sealed him with; in destroying the stone, Vakama had broken that seal and set the Makuta free, but Vakama is confident that they can stop him again. The Toa then approach Keetongu, wishing him to change them back to their original forms. Keetongu was at first reluctant as he believed they were better off as Hordika, having gained control over their bestial sides. But Vakama persuaded him that it was their destiny to be Toa to guide the Matoran. Relenting to their request, Keetongu changes them back into Toa Metru. The scene changes, showing the Toa readying a fleet of airships which will take them to their new home of Mata Nui, named in honor of the Great Spirit. As they neared the Great Barrier, they notice the Makuta has indeed been freed, but Vakama is sure that Toa will always be there to fight back against him. Then, the Toa Metru have emerged on an island they name "Mata Nui", in honor of the Great Spirit. There, they sacrifice their Toa power to awaken the Matoran and become Turaga. Vakama gives Lhikan's mask to an injured Matoran named Jaller, to the cheers of the other Matoran and Turaga, and their new lives on Mata Nui begin. At the movie's end, Turaga Vakama finishes his story to Takanuva, Jaller and Hahli, telling them that they must find their own destiny. Trivia * Category:Frankie Stein and Draculaura's Adventures series